1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver for display, and more particularly, to a driver for display, which can perform stable operations by providing a driving signal having a frequency synchronized with that of an image signal in a case where the image signal is normal and providing a driving signal having a predetermined frequency in a case where the image signal is abnormal, in a display device, particularly, a backlight unit driver used in the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the lightening, slimming and simplifying of electronic devices, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is mostly applied to various display devices such as a television.
Such an LCD product necessarily includes a backlight unit driver that lights the lamps of the LCD to output light.
A horizontal sync signal and a vertical sync signal used in an image board are applied to the LCD product. The above-described horizontal sync signal and vertical sync signal have different frequencies. The frequency of the horizontal sync signal and the frequency of the vertical sync signal cause interference between the frequency of a lamp driving signal and the frequency of a lamp brightness signal, and thus, a water fall or a flicker may appear.
As one of methods for preventing the water fall or the flicker from appearing, a method is generally used for synchronizing the frequency of the horizontal sync signal and the frequency of the lamp driving signal.
However, in a case where the horizontal sync signal is abnormal, the frequency of the lamp driving signal may be abnormal for being synchronized with the frequency of the horizontal sync signal, and consequently an abnormal operation may occur for the driving of the lamp.